The present application relates to a method of controlling an automotive powertrain and in particular to a method of adapting characteristics of the powertrain to correspond to a driving style.
Powertrains for automotive vehicles may include individually variable powertrain characteristics. For example, variable powertrain characteristics may include a shift duration, shift sensitivity, shift sequence, torque converter operation schedule, powertrain hunting, engine start/stop system, and delayed upshifts. The vehicles have increased computational power that allows for estimating preferences of a driver and adjusting the powertrain characteristics accordingly.
However, generalized powertrain characteristic adjustments may be unsatisfactory to a driver of the vehicle.